


Starwars a Kotor Story

by a72018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a72018/pseuds/a72018
Summary: When Bastilas Strike Team Boards Revan's Flagship things go horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Orbit of Entralla 3957 BBY

Bastila nervously checked her gear one last time, relatively unnecessary, considering she had her lightsaber mainly. But she had to do something while she and her team waited for one of the most important battles of the war. The Republican cruiser Gayane flew through the blue tunnel-like sphere seen during each hyperspace flight. The sight fascinated her once again.

Then the Gayane left hyperspace and hell broke loose. Three Interdictor-class Sith Cruisers hovered over the outer rim world Entralla, letting the muscles of their massive armament and armor play. They devastated the outer shields of the Gayane within seconds, because the captain of the ship did not even have enough time to lift them up before the first hits struck.

The Republic's two boarding ships shot out of the formed hangars and towards their targets. The flagships of Lord Revan and his pupil Malak. As they swept across the space between the ships, the Gayane sprang back into the safety of hyperspace, the incoming Hunters of the Sith, who were within close range a few seconds earlier, now bowed and turned their deadly attention to the Republic's two enterers. However, these approached far too quickly for the fighter pilots their goals and beat a few seconds later by the thick armor of their target ships.

Bastila and the other four Jedi and 25 soldiers were thrown to the ground when they reached their destination in a rather uncomfortable way. The moment the front doors of the transport opened, burning plasma flowed into the transport, five of the soldiers were dead before they could lift their weapons. The Jedi now drew their lightsabers and blocked the shots of the Sith defenders. Effectively they gave their men enough time to lift their blasters and storm out of the transport. Covering each other, they stormed up the corridor into which they had crashed and shut down their opponent without further losses.

The Jedi deactivated their lightsabers. The elevator to the bridge is only two courses from here the code for the door is 21-78 hurry up, Master Karihe requested.

On the devestator's bridge, Lord Revan watched an officer over his shoulder into the camera, that showed Bastila boarding his ship. Surprised he turned around. Admiral Karath, I want you to keep our shields active. As soon as Lord Malak's ship leaves its present position, they open fire with everything we have, they waste no time or you will not have to be afraid of my punishment Admiral. Not sure if he was being tested by the Sith Lord, he frowned. My Lord, I will execute the order immediately, I am absolutely sure that you are aware that Lord Malak's ship will be destroyed within seconds. I just want to point out the protocol that I only followed orders.

Agreed Admiral and Karath could swear to see the grin under Revan's mask.

I will now go to the foot of the bridge and face the Jedi.

Alone, my Lord?

Surely or are you worried about me? Revan now clearly amused. With that he left the command head of the bridge. Behind him, the door closed with a hiss.

As they left the elevator, they were greeted by the sight of a dark lord meditating in front of them. From the seventeen remaining soldiers came a click as they raised their weapons and aimed at the man in front of them. Just try it my friends, with a welcoming gesture he stood up. Five lightsabers hissed into life and also aimed at him. You have lost your sovereignty, you are under arrest. Karihe bravely challenged him.

But when he looked up, the soldiers realized that they had already lost, six of them aimed their weapons at themselves, three pleaded for mercy and the rest ran away, desperate for a ship, as close as possible to flee

For that you will pay hissed Bastilas good friend Dimetra. I've heard that phrase too often. With that, Revan took out his lightsaber and brought it to life with a hiss. He went into the baseline of a form that none of the Jedi recognized, which resulted in the two Jedi storming at him with fighting cries, one with a deep blow and the other with a high one. Revan took a step back, swinging his lightsaber in a wide arc from above. He caught the first blade set higher up and punched it in lower down. He struck with a pirouette too fast for an untrained eye and decapitated both. Karihe let out an angry cry and ran towards him, only to be smashed by a stream of lightning to the nearest wall where she stayed. Bastila and Dimetra alone now lit their twin lightsabers and attacked. Not like the other Jedi from above and below, leveled to surprise him. But their blows never hit Revan's sword. He stepped aside rushing behind them and grabbing Dimetra at her neck and holding his lightsaber at her neck.

On your knees sweetie, he grinned at Bastila with a roguish expression on his face. Having no choice, Bastila obeyed. He let his lightsaber retract and hit Dimetra in the head, unconscious, she slid to the ground. Bastila took the chance and revived her lightsaber. She stroke at his left side he blocked effortless and kicked her to the ground. With effort she got to feet, just to feel his shoulder in her chest. She stumbled back, gasping for air, exposing her throat which achieved her a blow to the throat. She fell to the gound.

You should have stayed down princess. With that, he threw her into the wall. The men of Revan's special commando entered. Take them with you and throw the once that still live, in multiple cells. The commander saluted. Immediately my Lord. Their armor with red flashes not only made the commandos look intimidating, they were also deadly. They were a bit offended by the dark lord who hadn't left any of the Jedis to them.

Back on the bridge Back in his command chair. Malak has not left his position Admiral? Karath shook his head, The Leviathan's weapon systems are still online though. Open fire then. Karath nodded and motioned to the chief gunner officer to proceed with the orders. He raised a brow but knew better than to complain.

The five turbo laser batteries awoke and turned by 60 degrees to get the new target in sight. Within seconds they had found it and fired in rhythm, not knowing what destruction they were doing.

Lord Malak, we are being attacked by Lord Revan's ship! Malak whirled around just spotting the laserbolts, he closed his eyes , in front of him his world didn' even know about the Jedi Strike Team that died under him in the ventilationsystem.

That was the first chapter, no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastila awoke in impenetrable darkness. She raised her hand but could not see it. She was cold, it was unbearably cold, she did not know where she was. Her hand hurt, probably broken. Cold chains held her on her knees. The feeling she had failed was worse than anything else. Her friends were dead quite sure, she only lived to grant Revan her battlemeditation, but that would not happen, she would make sure of it.  
With that thought she slid to the ground as far as her shackles left her. When the door opened, she was completely unprepared for the bright light of the corridor, her eyes narrowing, and so she didn’t prepare for the first burst of white flashes that passed through her body, leaving her in her chains, twitching. You will serve me Jedi scum. The voice was cold and dripping with hatred. She looked up into the mask of her captor.  
And you do not even dare to take off your mask, big man. She was rewarded with another load, but in fact he took off the mask and she looked into a frightening face. He was completely pale except for some fleshy red, beaded veins milling through his face. His eyes were black framed and sunken in, lit up in a nauseating yellow. I look forward to having you by my side, with your help, the galaxy will be mine even faster than it already will!  
She looked up, I will never serve you. He smiled, we'll see. He shot the next flashes through her body.

 

Sweat-bathed, she shot out of her sleep, lying in a bare room on a bed that would be found on every military spaceship. Happy that Revan had not done anything to her yet terrified at what he would do, she looked up. Just to see the Dark Lord standing in the corner of her cell with his arms crossed. He had his head slightly tilted and watched her.  
Frightened, she fell backwards from the bed and then brought as much distance between herself and the Dark Lord as possible, crawling backwards over the ground. Good morning little Jedi. His voice sounded harsh, but not uncomfortable or scratchy as in her dream. Do you always watch people in their sleep? She was sure to see a grin under his mask. If these people are my prisoners, I have every right to do so I think. She glared at him, not knowing from where she was taking the courage when she thought about what he could do. He threw her a bundle of cloth, you should get dressed. Outraged, she noticed that she wore only underwear and immediately covered herself with the clothes thrown at her. When she was dressed, he pushed himself out of the corner and opened the door with a wave of his hand. Are you coming?

She could not believe that he was so arrogant to let her walk around the ship without being handcuffed. Where are you taking me? He turned around. You will see that in time. As soon as they got out of the cell, Bastila looked for an escape route and found it in the form of a lift in the opposite direction. Thinking only seconds, she shoved Revan unceremoniously to the floor and ran for the elevator. A few moments before she reached him, she felt a pressure around her neck and a grip that tore her to the floor. Almost immediately he stood behind her. Fearing what he would do, she looked up. Surprised she saw that he reached out her hand to help her up. That was a very cheap attempt. Please follow me now. Too shocked to really respond, she followed him.

As they walked through the corridors, they passed several patrols, which immediately saluted Revan and only gave his companion a puzzled look. He led her through a blast door behind which lay a large round room. In the middle stood a mixture of command chair and throne, around which several holoscreens floating around it. At the far end of the room was a large Durasteel window that caught her eye. Rather, what lay before it. For months, the republic had been looking for a secret Sithweapon, code-named Star Forge. Now she was almost in front of Bastila. A huge glowing monument, and just below hovered a ship. Easily four and a half miles long, a monster compared to the 600-meter Interdictor cruisers.

Glorious, is she not? Four heavy turbolaser batteries, twelve medium weight, over 30-point defence laser cannons four tubes with a total of 64 heavy proton torpedoes on the ship. Her shields can withstand what the ridiculous Republic throws at her for hours and she wears 48 top-class Sith-Marauders into battle. Class 0.75 hyperdrive. A true monster.

Bastila whimpered softly, this ship could beat any existing republican four times simultaneously. I hope you like her, she is my new flagship, as my apprentice you will spend a lot of time on it. She whirled around. Why do you think that I'm your student? He took off the mask. Unexpectedly, he did not look like the Council had described in nor how he looked in their dream. Emerald green eyes wandered over her face. His skin was almost tanned. Given his mask, a confusing circumstance. A single scar ran from his cheek to the left eye, then vanished and reappeared above it.

Do you like what you see? She blushed when she realized she was staring. I do not know where you take your illusions from. I am Jedi we stand over such things. I ask again, how do you expect me to have the desire to become your student?

He smiled, a pretty smile. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Is something wrong? He asked   
No, it's nothing except that you don’t answer my question.  
It's simple I'll let you see how incredibly corrupt the Republic is and you'll join me in my quest to rebuild it!

She laughed, she could not help herself. Has anyone ever believed you that? It’s an incredibly ridiculous statement. How can you expect me to jump on it?

It is the truth. She shrugged her shoulders. What happens to me now?  
He led her towards another door she had not noticed before. There we’ll get to the next hangar, if your Highness of Jedi princess wants to follow me. No reason not to do it followed him.

When they arrived at the hangar, there was already a lot of activity going on. They boarded a shuttle and took off. What do you plan to do if you've conquered the galaxy, not that I hope it ever works? He leaned back in a red sofa, I thought you would at least listen to me. She shrugged I do not think you told me the truth. He sighed, then I will not be able to convince you, so I will say nothing.

When they arrived on the bridge of Revan's new flagship, a grey-haired admiral saluted him. Lord Revan, we are ready to attack Taris, we can start immediately. He nodded thoughtfully. Proceed Admiral Karath, I want Taris as soon as possible. Karath nodded I will execute your orders immediately.

Bastila trembled with this ship and only parts of the vast fleet that surrounded the Starforge they would crush the Taris Defence forces. 

 

And that's enough for now


	3. Chapter 3

94 Sith ships entered the Taris system out of range of the defenders. Alerts screamed. Risal jumped out of bed, drowsing in his uniform. He grabbed his blaster, opened the door, and ran to the door. Outside, the sirens continued to howl the lights flickered red to signal the attack. _All men to their battle stations, we are being attacked by a Sith fleet!_ Risal arrived sweaty at his firing station. _Looks like the doomsday is finally here buddy_. Said one of his colleagues, pointing to the huge enemy fleet outside the window. _That's almost 100, we have just 14 cruisers and a collection of destroyers and patrol boats, we will not stand up to them for an hour. Silent men_ , the weapons officer responsible for the turbolaser, had entered the room. _They will be within range within a maximum of two minutes._ And indeed the bridge gave the order to fire about two minutes later. _All turbolasers, focus fire on the battlecruiser leading the fleet!_ Came the command that opened the fight. Plasma lit up space for a fraction of a second before the explosions hammered on the shields. The two fighter fronts crashed into each other, causing dozens of explosions. The outdated republic fighters not only had no chance against the state-of-the-art Marauders of the Sith, they were also completely crushed by the point-defense cannons of the enemie's cruisers.

Revan stared calmly into the blazing space above Taris, hands clasped behind his back. _Focus the turbo laser's fire on the support frigate in sector B-9, it bothers the advance of our fighters on the left flank_. The only answer was _at once my Lord_ , and a nod to the appropriate command station. A few minutes later, the named ship exploded into dust. Bastila could only watch in horror as the completely defenseless republican fleet was being wiped out. _Why arent they surrendering?_ She asked more in the direction of Revan than herself. _Simple the Jedi Council is desperate they have simply forbidden the defenders of important planets to do so,_ answered he. Shocked, she looked at him _that's not true, they would never do anything like that, the Jedi are care about all life._ Revan laughed bitterly _what do you expect me to do, beg them to surrender, the offer was made before the battle began._ She looked into space another cruiser exploded, the bodies of the crew were sucked out into the dead of space. _Please, let me talk to them._ She wrung her hands in front of him. _Why do you expect me to allow that?_

She looked cute when she begged him, he had to let her that, he thought. _Please, Revan, I will make them surrender, I cant tell them about something important anyway. You would inform them that you are still alive. Revan, I do everything you want from me_! He stared at her his head slightly tilted. _In that case, you should kneel in front of your Master, my apprentice_. She stared at him, _you know that I can not do that_. He looked at Admiral Karath, _increase the firepower of the turbolasers, and fire all available torpedoes at the targets that still have their shields online. That should shut them down, then they are easy prey._ Curious, he looked at Bastila again. _Please, I do almost everything, everything that does not harm the republic._ He shook his head. _I'm afraid that's just not enough._ A single tear appeared on her cheek as she saw more explosions in the background. _I’d sleep with you, your Highness_. He raised his eyebrows, _what do you think about how much fun I have in a woman who does not want me? Do not get me wrong you're pretty and maybe I'm attracted to you somehow but that's not how I gain anything from being with you._

She was about to collapse, her friends and allies were massacred behind her, and nothing she did could make this Sith Lord let her help them. Revan's voice cut through her thoughts again. _There is a deal that I would consider._ She whirled on her heel. _I do it, whatever it is_. He smirked at her, _I would not be so sure, I step aside and let you use the communication systems of the ship. But if you can not convince your friends to surrender. You sit down and use your battle meditation to help my men win this battle._ She looked at the communications console, then out, and finally back to Revan. _Okay, but if I have to help you, you'll be accepting their surrender later on if they want to._ He bowed his head, _then try your luck, not that you had any chance after all_ he mumbled. She stepped up to the console. _This is Commander Shan to all republican ships. The Sith commander of this fleet will recognize any surrender and treat the prisoners with dignity._

Revan had not said the same thing, but it was all she had. _This is Admiral Rantalir of the Republic Force, the Jedi Council has given orders not to surrender, not step back, these were the words of Grand Master Atris. Besides, we can not trust a Padawan who could be corrupted by the Sith. We will fight to the death and nothing will stop_ us. She nearly hit the console with her fist. _Admiral no one will condemn you, if you at least retreat from a futile struggle and save your men, please I have the promise of the Emperor that no soldier of the Republic that surrenders something happens. You've heard me Jedi, if I can call you that anymore. With this ended the communication_. Bastila sagged, suddenly she felt Revan's hand on her shoulder. _I told you that the Jedi Council prevents any cooperation. Now is the time to do your part of trading._ Dejected, she nodded and sank to the floor. She began to talk simple sentences into the minds of the soldiers of both side, until they themselves believed. _The Sith fleet was too powerful, they could only lose, they were poorly trained, no reinforcement would come, they did not have to die for a foreign planet._ The Sith, on the other hand, began to have positive thoughts, _they had better training, better weapons, and the mightiest emperor and force user the galaxy had ever seen was on their side_. She caught herself admitting that this was probably the truth. Revan radiated pure energy, even the non-forceusers could feel it, his allies, felt comfortable in his presence while all the others fears grew. Bastilas acting made itself felt quickly the already inferior republic was completely wiped out within 20 min and against Bastilas hopes no late surrender came over the com, only a few escapepods shot out of the republic ships down to the planet.


	4. Starwars a Kotor Story 4

 

When the battle was over, Bastila sank into herself, knowing that she had just helped wipe out a republican armada. _You did well, little one. I will now take you to your new cell if you want to follow me._ She stood up, but fell back to the ground exhausted by the long use of her battle-meditation. She stayed there and slipped into unconsciousness twice before Revan had crossed the four meters to her.

She heard a Sith officer ask if she should be left lying there. Then a dull impact in the wall behind her and a scream. _This is not an adequate way to deal with prisoners, especially when she has kept the casualties of the last battle so low. My Lord, of course._

 

Then she felt being lifted. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Revan in whose arms she was carried through the halls of the ship. Full of horror she tried to squeeze herself out, but he held her too tightly and in her weakened state, she could do little but drop her head in the neck and lay in his muscular arms.

 

 _What no, she hadn't thought that in the least. No, she was a Jedi and didn't feel attracted to Revan in any way._ Bastila felt how she was set down in a soft, much too soft bed. She opened her eyes, that could only mean that Revan had taken her to his own quarters. She had to get out here, panicked she tried to raise her arm to support herself as she got up but he pushed him down _. You exhausted yourself amazingly for allegedly doing this involuntarily. I think you realized after you and the Admiral of the Republic spoke how blinded the Jedi are. How simple and casually they throw away lives they don't consider important._ Bastila wanted to answer him, tell him he was lying, but she couldn't muster the strength, nor was she sure if he was really one hundred percent wrong.

 

Then, contrary to her expectations, he left the room without doing anything else. It was idiotic to leave her alone in his chambers. She thought so before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Clearly later she woke up with the typical feeling that someone has after a long sleep, slightly numb fingers and a pleasant feeling of warmth. To her renewed surprise, she couldn't be in Revan's room, it was pretty, but far too plain for the Sith Emperor. The room, however, was not barren, on the floor in front of the satin overhanging double bed, lay a red round carpet that ended just in front of the door. The bed was made of heavy dark brown wood and stood centrally in the room. On the left wall stood a cupboard with mirror doors, opposite of which she could see into the white tiled refresher with black accents.

 

 _I see you are satisfied with your new accommodation? I had hoped so, in the end, you've pretty much earned it_. She gasped _you always do that to people that are sleeping_? She tried to sound angry, but wasn't quite sure if she could.

 _Become my student and I will show you how to teleport yourself and others, he offered_. She laughed _it is not possible to teleport through the Force!_ She answered sharply. If he was able, he had to be more powerful than any of the council members. _You can tell yourself that if you want, but you know it's not true, I would gain nothing from lying to you._ She looked at him angrily, _even if it is true you are a slave of the dark side and I will not become like you._ He took off his mask and _smiled the council lies commonly sweety. I use the dark and light side of the Force completely balanced, like everyone_ else _in my empire we would have to look like the Sith in the Propaganda Holos of the Republic, wouldn't we?_ She couldn't help but agree, none of the Sith she had seen looked like in a republican holovideo.

Then Revans intercom buzzed, my lord the proximity alarm has been activated. He whirled around and ran out of the room, _battle stations immediately, launch all fighters and get up the shields!_ On the bridge there was a hectic hustle and bustle. _My lord_ greeted him Karath _we assume that it is only a small group of pirates who want to plunder the remains of the battle here_. Revan shook his head. _No, the Republic wants Taris or her back, I don't know which one or both, but we will be prepared._

A few moments later a massive fleet fell out of the Hyper Space, not enough to outnumber Revan's fleet, but at least 70 battleships and a number of Hyper Space-capable fighters emerged. _Open fire, concentrate the first turbolaser salvo on the fighters, while they are still so close together we can inflict massive damage, later we have to rely on the laser cannons._ Karath nodded and passed the order on. A few seconds later lightnings lit up the room and hit the fighters, who were still closely knit, and caused many to explode. The rest spread apart.

 _Concentrate fire on the nearest Republic cruiser, we destroy them one by one, spread out fire brings us nothing. Let the Kalinpan and the Odew flank the republican port front and take out the rear carrier ships._ This marked the beginning of the second battle over Taris in a short time. _My Lord several boarding capsules have penetrated our hull!_ He laughed _I thought we had already gone through that. Anyway, the Imperial Guard, send them towards the boarders, I'm on my way. They want their favourite tool back. One of the soldiers looked confused. Bastila, they're here for her, we better make sure they don't disappear or at least disappear without her. With those words he was gone from the bridge._

Bastila was desperate, the door of her cell was completely impenetrable, yet she could feel the Jedi on the ship, she had to get to them. At that moment the door was already opening. _Master Vandar I am so happy to see you_! She could barely believe it, she was sure she was safe _. I am also happy to see you in good shape, now hurry we must._ She followed him as fast as she could and saw that he was accompanied by several more Jedi.

She just thought it would all end well when a pressure door opened in front of them _. You didn't want to leave without saying hello, did you_? Asked Revan with a grin in his voice. The Jedi lit their lightsabers. _Run_ said Vandar _take Bastila away from here I'll take care of him_. _But Master started_ one of the Jedi. Laughing Revan said _exactly you heard him now you little pets, hush_! Hesitantly the Jedi left the passage with Bastila and ran to the hangar.


End file.
